Baes
Gogogadget831sure * Confessional (***) I cannot believe that beauty that I just saw! Screw my straight crush! This girl is a beauty! I really hope I don't mess this one up. * 5:05DarkMaster999Confessional (Celes) So about that girl, hmm she's likable but right now she's only Rank C in my ranks, still maybe she can grow on me during the challenges, well maybe she manage to...no..no one ever managed to reach my top rank, could she? * 5:05Gogogadget831(***) *smiles shyly at Celes* * (***) *mutters to self* C'mon ***...don't be a doofus * 5:06DarkMaster999(Celes) *Gives a friendly smile to ***, one of the few sincere smiles of her life, could it be(?)* * 5:06Gogogadget831(***) Hi! How are you? * 5:08DarkMaster999a * sorry * chat frozed * (Celes) I'm fine, I never woke like I felt in clouds before. so what about you, how are you feeling? * 5:09Gogogadget831(***) Pretty well! Slept very well yesterday and I'm ready to rock out this next challenge! Want me to get you breakfast? * 5:11DarkMaster999(Celes) Oh! (What a gentle person) Thanks you I would appreciate a lot *Smiling* * 5:11Gogogadget831(***) Awesome! *gets the best looking breakfast tray for Celes* * (***) Here you go! On the menu today is double chocolate chip muffins, turkey bacon, and scrambled eggs * 5:14DarkMaster999Confessional (Celes) I admit normally I would ask her to do my Royal Milk Tea but I think I will open a exception to that girl, she's the only person that have been so nice to me overall, still I would like one day that someone would do that for me just like the Cafe that I visit it... * (Celes) *A little uncomfotable about it but still with that sincere smile of hers* Thank you. *She gets her breakfest and start eating the muffins first since its was her preffered food comparing to the other two* * 5:15Gogogadget831Confessional (***) So excited! She seemed really happy that I got her food! That's a step in the right direction! * (***) No problem! *eats breakfast* So, what kind of food do you like? * 5:16DarkMaster999(Celes) I will be sincere I'm normally used to other types of Breakfast, but i really appreciate your gesture * 5:16Gogogadget831(***) Hey, it's my pleasure! * (***) *smiles a little, but a droplet of sweat trinkles down her head in nervousness* * 5:17DarkMaster999(Celes) Normally I'm used to rich food like a well made Strogonoff of the best cooks of my house and many others... * (Celes) I miss the times where I drink my Royal Milk Tea made in the best cafe that I ever visited, its something incredible unique with a taste that I consider unforgettable... * 5:19Gogogadget831(***) I love tea! I'm not much of a coffee drinker, but I love tea. My favorites are bubble tea, green tea, and ginger lemon tea. * 5:20DarkMaster999(Celes) *She notices that *** looks a little nervous since she kinda have a experience with gambling on her life, but decide not to question it now and continue the conversation*. I see...well you would love this tea too, it have a unique taste like I said, also the smell of it is something indescribable * (Celes) Well but as much I love many of these foods there is one food that I love and its from the japan culinary, have you ever heard about Gyoza? * 5:22Gogogadget831(***) I've always wanted to try it! I'm also the president of a Queer Musicians organization in my college and I organized a tea night! One of the graduate school students brought Australian Eucalyptus tea! It was very strong, but very good! * (***) Tea with ginger is delicious! * (***) Very strong, spicy, and flavorful * 5:25DarkMaster999(Celes) Interesting I may not like it equal to my preferred one but I'm sure I would at least like to test it, just to see if that's good like you are saying *Celes started to like more into the eyes of *** like she was challeging the girl now, she still had that comfortable smile of her but for some reason she was expecting a little more of the girl she was talking now maybe way too much* * (Celes) LGBT? Hm Interesting I admit that I don't have a preference for woman or a man overall, but I would like one day to enter on a relationship with one or other that could satisfy me, specially if that one manage to help me making my wishes come true. * 5:27Gogogadget831(***) *focuses on Celes and smile disappears and she gives a thoughtful expression* * 5:29DarkMaster999Confessional (Celes) So yes this girl is at least Rank B material if not more, she knows a lot of things actually something I'm surprised I admit and I like her company... * 5:29Gogogadget831(***) I'm openly queer, but got bullied a lot before college. I have a huge supportive group of friends in this big university, so i'm happy. i would like to be in a relationship with someone who loves me for who i am, despite my awkwardness * 5:29DarkMaster999(Celes) Well, I don't think you are a awkward to be sincere * (Celes) Actually on the contrary I think you are very good person at least from the point that I know you now. * 5:30Gogogadget831(***) i get very nervous around others, so i tend to ramble and stutter a bit. now, i feel comfortable being myself * (***) *smiles happily * 5:31DarkMaster999(Celes) Good its the best thing to ever do in the life(ironic I say that if she knows my secret I will lose all my touch).... * 5:32Gogogadget831(***) I think you're a cool person. you said you were from Germany, right? * 5:33DarkMaster999(Celes) Correct. * 5:33Gogogadget831(***) i've always wanted to go! * (***) I went to France a few years back and I love the gothic architecture! * 5:34DarkMaster999(Celes) Yes, the gothic architecture is so beautiful there, it makes me feel so happy * (Celes) I admit I never saw many places like that for a good time. * 5:35Gogogadget831(***) I'm from Michigan! Natural beauty. Great forests, and great lakes! * 5:35DarkMaster999(Celes) Oh yes I remember you told me about it * 5:36Gogogadget831(***) We should like go on a European trip and explore the continent! I really wanna see Germany, Sunny Spain, Moscow * 5:36DarkMaster999(Celes) Maybe it would be fun I admit * (Celes) Changing a little of topic. Mind I ask you something *Her smile get a little more larger but now its seem like she kinda want to challenge **** I noticed that you are sweating earlier like your nervous, I have quite of a experience with gambling so if you don't feel bad why are you kinda feeling uncomforatable *Her last words echoes* * 5:38Gogogadget831(***) Uncomfortable? Oh, not at all! Everything is super! *smiles widely* * Confessional (***) Oh my gosh! Am I rambling too much? Does she think I'm an idiot? Gahhhhh *slaps self* Anxiety, stop it! You're gonna repel her away! Ahhhhhh, I think I like her more than ever! * 5:39DarkMaster999Confessional (Celes) I have a feeling she likes me.... * Category:Anceles